Talk:Deadly Paradox
impressive on a caster assassin (which is possible with some of the new skills) --Midnight08 21:44, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Hidden Caltrops looks fun to combine. --Crazytreeboy 22:27, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Skills, not spells. :Does this have a future in combination with Flourish? Also: First post. Still trying to figure out these tags and stuff. Jinnai You can't recharge disabled skills, as far as I know... Arshay Duskbrow 16:19, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, Flourish would work with this, actually. Disabled just means it's recharging. If it's recharge time is less than 10 seconds, it's reset to 10. If it's more, the skill has no effect. At least, I'm 90% sure of that. --Crazytreeboy 20:58, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ok, finally got around to testing (needed flourish). Flourish WILL recharge your attacks, and your attacks will recharge 50% faster afterwards from Deadly Paradox, but they do NOT activate 50% faster. Maybe cause they have no listed activation time? --Crazytreeboy 15:00, 25 November 2006 (CST) I already said this under Deadly Haste, but I'm thinking combining Deadly Haste with Deadly Paradox and all those half range Deadly Arts spells might be quite fun. :) --Morfedel 28 September 2006 :You won't have the energy for that kind of spam. --Spura 06:57, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::You would if you used an Assassin Secondary with an ele or necro, or used Crit Strikes/AP/Mesmer secondary for your energy. ::Also, has anyone considered this? It affects signets too. Deadly Paradox, Palm Strike, Blinding Powder, Signet of Shadows, Iron Palm? Or use it to spam interrupts and KD skillsLabmonkey 07:38, 29 September 2006 (CDT) deadly paradox all things on your skill bar are skills, including spells -there are some things that only trigger on non spell-skills (can't remember name) and spells trigger ss which acts on skills also-morale boosts and level gains recharge all skills :Oh, hey. What about Shadow Form? 30 second recharge with up to 25 second duration + arcane echo. --24.4.18.48 17:11, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::Nice idea. Dark Escape should work also, except kept up constantly :) 24.96.135.224 13:11, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::Dark Escape is a stance and Deadly Paradox is too. ::::However, Deadly Paradox would affect Dark Escape as long as Deadly Paradox was put up first. Just do Deadly Paradox, then immediately afterward Dark Escape. (See Serpent's Quickness on how it quickens its own recharge.)--Ender A 02:59, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::::(To clarify, see Talk:Serpent's Quickness#Recharging stances.)--Ender A 03:06, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I'm curious - if Deadly Paradox is up while the next Deadly Paradox is activated, will it halve the 10 second disable for Assassin attack skills?--Ender A 04:41, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :It shouldn't. Recharge reduction doesn't normally reduce disabled duration. Try a diversion under QZ or serpents quickness to see it. --Crazytreeboy 10:32, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, interesting.--Ender A 22:15, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :::That's what I said above. :P Arshay Duskbrow 04:27, 20 November 2006 (CST) Since Deadly Paradox is non-elite, you can use it with an elite energy management so you have enough energy for Paradox + Deadly Haste while spamming all throwing dagger spells + Entangling Asp. Finally a skill that makes Deadly Arts assassins worthwile. --Spark 20:59, 18 December 2006 (CST) With Moebius Strike This is a stance, so one could possibly activate it while in the middle of using moebius strike, thus recharging all attack skills. Of course, if you have moebius strike, its trivial. :Mobius won't activate then — Skuld 17:05, 11 December 2006 (CST) well, you would have already activated it, and used deadly paradox mid-strike :No. The attack skill isn't complete until the strike actually lands on the target (whether it hits or not). If it is disabled during the strike animation, it will be disabled before it hits and will thus have no effect. Even if it worked like you say, deadly paradox will not reduce the time a skill is disabled. --RolandOfGilead 12:40, 16 December 2006 (CST) Limitations??? Do limitations of the Serpent's Quickness also apply for this skill? (e.g. the need for to skills to be activated after the Serpent's Quickness is already active on the character in order for the recharge boost to apply ) :Yes. They're both stances and function the same way. --Ufelder 07:08, 30 December 2006 (CST) No More Stance Compatibility Yes, it no longer affects Stances used after it as of the Feb 1 update, according to a "bug" fix. That was one of the coolest things about it; now it's just for specialized caster Assassins. Too bad, some of the stance combinations were pretty creative. I know they nerfed it just because of perma-Dark Escape on a Monk, but they could have done something else like increase the energy cost and/or recharge instead of getting rid of the feature altogether and scrapping the other possible stance combinations. Oh well, maybe they'll rework it in the future. Pax Deorum 17:26, 2 February 2007 (CST)